dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Paris
Paris (Parapara) the Parasaurolophus is Zoe Drake's dinosaur. She is voiced by Yuriko Fuchazki in the Japanese version. Statistics *Attribute: Grass *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Paper *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Name: Paris (パラパラ Parapara) *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Altirhinus, Suchomimus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Shunosaurus, Diceratops, Tuojiangosaurus, Maximus, Armatus (with assistance), Apatosaurus (with assistance) *Other: She was found in Alberta, Canada alongside Ace. Of the D-Team's three main dinosaurs, she is the least-used, despite having some of the strongest Move Cards. Paris ate the Green Cosmos Stone when she first fought against Maximus. Her other forms are Super Paris and DinoTector Parasaurolophus. Move Cards ;Nature's Blessing :Paris heals herself and/or other dinosaurs to their maximum potential. This is Paris' first move card. Paris never used it for herself; she commonly uses it on Chomp, once on Ace, and tried to use it on Styracosaurus, but Terry attacked Paris before she could heal Styracosaurus. ;Metal Wing :3 Pteranodon come and slice your opponent! In the first series, this is the move card Paris uses the most. She mostly uses it to defeat Spiny. ;Stomping Hammer :This is the only Normal move card used for battle in the D-Team. Paris leaps into the air and rams the opponent into the ground. It was obtained in Escape from Zeta Point, and was only used twice, first against Spiny, and unsuccessfully against Terry in Carnival of Chaos. ;Big Foot Assault :Seismosaurus comes and stomps the opponent into the ground. It was obtained in Big Apple Grapple, where it defeats all three Alpha Gang dinosaurs and saves Dr. Owen when he falls off the Statue of Liberty. The following episode, it is used to counter Super Impact's Supersaurus. It was last used to move the Alpha Gang's crashed rocket to help Reese land her plane. ;Green Impulse :8 Tupuxuara come and steal your opponents energy. This was obtained after Chomp defeated Shantungosaurus, who used Green Impulse. In the anime, it is usually used like Tupuxuara Dive, where a single Tupuxuara just attacks without stealing the opponent's energy. However, it was used correctly against Gigas (though with only 7 Tupuxuara), and used "more correctly" than normal against Tuojiangosaurus. ;Emerald Garden :Paris uses this against Shunosaurus in Desparetly Seeking Spartacus, and later in a combo move against Maximus and Armatus. A garden springs up around your opponent, draining their energy and giving it to you (the garden does not appear in the attack against Maximus and Armatus). It was modified by Dr. Z to become stronger. Emerald Garden was also used to prevent the lava from a volcano from reaching a village in Ancient China. ;"Spring Awakening" :This "power" was mentioned by Max in Dinosaurs of the Caribbean while talking to Jim about Paris' powers. Nothing more than the name is known about it, nor even if it is an actual Move Card, another name for a known Move, or a non-Move ability (somehow). It is never seen nor is it mentioned again, and no other anime, arcade, TCG, or DS Game Move Card has this same name. ;Ultimate Leaf :Paris is surrounded with leaves, then rams into the opponent. This is Paris' ultimate move, and requires Element Boosters. It was first used against Diceratops, and was last used against Bronto. It was also the first move card to defeat one of the Spectral Space Pirates's altered dinosaurs, specifically Maximus. TCG Lores ;D-Team Slash (Paris (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Paris (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Paris (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Paris (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Wind (Paris (DKBD)) :If you have a Wind Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Paris (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Paris (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assistance (Paris (DKTA)) :Grass Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;D-Team Assistance (Paris (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Grass Master (Paris (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Grass Super Moves. ;Instant Revival (Paris (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, you can Dino Slash a Dinosaur from your discard pile. ;Loyal (Paris (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :If your Character is face-up, this Dinosaur has 1700 Power (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Paris (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +500 Power. DS Game *Paris can be accessed by using a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z and his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus and Saurophaganax. Character Design Name Paris' Japanese name, Parapara, is an allusive pun on to the word "Para Para," a popular type of synchronized group dance in Japan that was also used in the Japanese openings and endings. Zoe gives her this name because her fondness for dancing to music, seen in all the times she can be found singing to music. In the English dub, Zoe names gives her the name Paris. The name is pun on her species name, Parasaurolophus. By coincidence the her name is an allusion also to the Paris, France where the D-Team would go soon after to retrieve a dinosaur. Etymology In the beginning of Dinosaur King's airing in the US, Paris' name was often disputed by fans on how her name was actually spelled (mainly the reason was lack of information on the character's name at the time). Because her name is a pun on Parasaurolophus, and the given insight in Battle at the Pyramids, some fans have thought the name was spelled Par''as'' instead of Par''is''. However, the 4Kids website confirmed that it was spelled "Paris." Personality Relationship with Zoe Trivia *As stated above, Paris is the only dinosaur in the D-Team to use a Normal Move Card, Stomping Hammer, in battle. (Chomp used Tag Team, but he wasn't battling.) *Paris is also the first dinosaur to defeat one of the Spectral Space Pirates's altered dinosaurs (in her case, Maximus). *Paris is one of the dinosaurs that has fought some of her relatives. *Despite being a female, Paris has a crest that looks more like that of the popular perspective of a "standard" male Parasaurolophus (likely because it was the standard species model used for the arcade and thusly was transferred over to the anime unaltered). There is also no visible sexual dimorphism (other than slight size variants, which might partly reflect age) in scenes when herds of the same type of dinosaur are seen. **This is actually supported with fossil evidence, as all Parasaurolophus with shorter curved crests are classified as a distinct species that is only found in rocks older than any longer-crested individuals, supporting their being a species as opposed to a gender. *Paris can also use her crest as a weapon. Her call has been used several times to stun or distract the opponent. *Despite not being as powerful and Chomp, Paris has been able to defeat all three Alpha Gang Dinosaurs with just one Move Card (Big Foot Assault). *Given how is her voice slightly similar to that of Max's voice, it's possible that Paris could be voiced by Veronica Taylor. *Paris seems to be the weakest physically of the group. This is suggested in the episode "Child's Play", as when Paris saves Chomp from falling, she immediately turns back into her card when she had only been sitting on the sidelines. *In the Black Dinosaur Rampage card series, there is a misprint on the card. It says that it is from "Ep. 39 - Mythical Mix Up", while episode 39, where the scene is from, is actually Beast or Famine. *Sometimes during her entrances and when she does "Natures Blessing", her roar from the Japanese version can be heard. Gallery Paris 1.jpg|Paris being summoned (Series 1) Paris 2.jpg|Paris being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) File:Paris.jpg|Paris Wallpaper File:D-Team_Zoe_Paris_Reese.jpg|Paris with Zoe and Reese Paris sonic wave B.jpg|Paris using her high-pitched call as a weapon Emerald Garden TCG Card (German).jpg|Paris featured on the Emerald Garden TCG card Paris (Dinotector Armor) 1.jpg|Paris with DinoTector applied dsfrdshfj.jpg|Paris singing paris-dinosaur-king-9843198-1024-768.jpg|Adult Paris wallpaper dinosaur-king-meadow-egg-colossal-foil-card-135468039.jpg|Paris featured in "Meadow Egg" TCG Gallery Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 1-DKTB.jpg|Paris TCG Card (DKTB) Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 2-DKAA.jpg|Paris TCG Card (DKAA) Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Paris TCG Card (DKBD) Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 4-DKDS.png|Paris TCG Card (DKDS) Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Paris TCG Card (DKTA) g1paris081-100-paris.jpg|Paris TCG Card (SAS) (French) Paris Battle Mode TCG Card.jpg|Paris (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKTB) Parasaurolophus - Paris Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Paris (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Parasaurolophus - Paris Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.png|Paris (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Parasaurolophus - Paris Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.png|Paris (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Videos Category:D-Team Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames